


Do you want to build a snowman ?

by yayuijun



Category: Disney frozen
Genre: Dreams, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:03:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayuijun/pseuds/yayuijun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa thought she's living in her dream but turns out it's her nightmare . ELSANNA one-shot FANFIC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you want to build a snowman ?

**“Anna!”**

 Little Elsa cried, drastically lifting her chest from her bed still clutching her bed sheet while panting.

“I’m here, what’s wrong Elsa?”  

“Oh Anna !” she hugged her little sister who is still barely wake up beside her , brushing her eye over Elsa’s shoulder.

“Thank goodness, I have a nightmare where I didn’t catch you in time yesterday”  she blurt out.

“But you did, remember? You make a lot of snow on the floor and I fell on it” Little Anna raise a smile as Elsa still hold firmly on Anna’s shoulder.

“Does it still hurt?” she asked with worry expression.

“Nope! It felt like I’m falling on pillows. I’m perfectly okay” she giggled, spreading her hand widely.

Elsa was relieved as she feels her chest lighten when she sees Anna’s smile.

“Please don’t jump like that anymore, It’s a good thing I catch you on time, or else I won’t forgive myself” she exclaimed as they lock their blue eyes together.

“I’m sorry, Elsa” she whimpered .

“Come here silly” Elsa snorted softly as she embrace her little sister one more time and she confessed  

“I love you so much , Anna. I never want to lose you”

She said it with all her heart as she closed her eyes , feeling the hug . However, Anna didn’t replying her hug which bothers her.

“Anna?” Elsa asked with skeptical tone as she attempt to see Anna’s face, for some reason, her cheek was flowing with her tears.

“Elsa, you said that you love me. You’re hurting me”

Elsa’s eyes was wide open with bewilder when she sees Anna’s chest was covered with blood. Not just her nigh dress, so goes as the bed sheet, flooded with red liquid. Without her conscious, a sharp piece of ice was griped on her left palm. She breathe with panic as she was consumed by this horror.

“No … Nooo…!!!”

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

She woke up with sweat running on her forehead as trying to breathe properly after experiencing the nightmare. Then a melody of knock on her door catches Elsa’s attention.

 

_“Do_ _you wanna build a snowman?”_   
_“Come on let’s go and play”_   
_“I never see you anymore”_   
_“Come out the door”_   
_“It's like you've gone away--”_

How Elsa genuinely wants to play with Anna , spend time together like they used to . But it won’t happen now when she realize that that all just a dream of her. She believes by avoiding Anna will keep her save from her power. And that’s the obstacle she has to bear.  How pain it is , she still need to conceal her true feeling to Anna .

_“Do you wanna build a snowman?”_

_“It doesn’t have to be a snowman.”_

Elsa rolled her eyes towards her door as took a deep breath and says

“ Go away , Anna”

“Okey ..bye”


End file.
